


Furloughed

by lastgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgem/pseuds/lastgem





	Furloughed

Maybe sending gems off onto forced leave was a bad idea. Peridot is displeased with the lack of measurable progress. The green gem speculates about the probability of the entire vacation being a study in patience. Watching the gems in the small area is amusing, most are struggling to keep their organ systems stable. whatever study's occurring isn't restricted to the technician caste. The gems don't clump together, most are alone so it's easy to spot the bigger gems.

During her idle observance the gem spots a familiar sight, a particularly striped specimen of her kind. Jasper makes a vague hand gesture in greeting. The orange gem is familiar company, it's comforting in an odd way. Jasper talks of her recent missions and her irritation at the method of dispensing medication. Jasper thinks she was given a placebo.

The green gem theorizes that Jasper's wrong.

"Nothing's changed"

"Your sweating" she doesn't mean to say it without pause.

"Really? What am I supposed to do?"

"Come with me" the smaller gem begins to lead them out of the main common room. "We need to monitor your reaction to the agent"

Jasper doesn't hesitate to follow, confident swagger enough to clear them a path.

The hall is quiet, and empty. The room Peridot picks lights up as they enter, "Please lay down." The green gem pulls out her holo screen.

Jasper takes a seat and then eases onto her back, "what is it this time?"

"It was not disclosed to me" Peridot comes to Jasper's side "Any symptoms other than sweating? I'm going to touch you" she warns.

The large gem laughs at Peridot’s disgust, her fingers stuck against the moist skin. "You can touch me all you like."

Peridot can feel the color rush to her face "that's an interesting reaction" she notes it and carries on searching for any rash or discoloration.

The body below moves at the light touches, flush crawling over her skin.

"I believe you have a fever"

"I couldn't tell" Jasper's laugh is dry.

Jasper's skin is wet "does it hurt anywhere?"

The broad shouldered woman rises, leaning over the table and dangling her legs over the sides of the table. Peridot doesn't expect Jasper to peel off her sticky top but she does. "Not that I can feel." She flexes and rolls her shoulder, Peridot's eyes glued to her chest. With a sly smirk Jasper sets her hands in her lap, "Looking for disease?"

Peridot's eyes snap back to her screen, she makes an awkward noise in her throat "Yes" she writes a few lines "you dosed at 52:08 correct?"

"That's right"

"It's currently 52:38" the green gem says it mostly to herself. The planet has 60 hour days and a twenty thousand five hundred and twenty eight day years. "Any other symptoms?"

There's a hand between Jasper's legs. fingers are rubbing against the thin, tight material of her uniform. Peridot is so very distracted by the way Jasper rolls her hips. "I can think of some"

Peridot shivers at the silky voice "Noted" she struggles to write the words: patient reports arousal. "That's unusual correct?"

"I haven't fucked anyone in centuries." Jasper's fingers sink into the space between her legs, the material of her suit keeping her fingers from outright contact with naked flesh.

"Sexual history is not required" the green gem hardly sounds professional with the way she grunts it out. "you appear capable of intercourse with yourself." She regrets her words as soon as they depart her mouth.

"I am" she laughs at Peridot, "sounds like you' like to be next" maybe the orange gems just drunk on the outrageous feeling filling her up.

"Was that really an offer?" the smaller gem sounds offended.

"Yes"

She's almost disgusted by the want, mostly because of the hot embers it inspires in herself. "This does not leave the room." Her voice is delicately deadly.

Jasper's already nodding as she pulls her hand away. The green gem shuts off her screen, and pulls herself atop the table. Peridot throws a leg over Jasper's side so she's Straddling the bigger gem upside down.

Peridot feels hands grab her hips "let go" jasper releases her. "I'll try to take care of you first."

The gem under her relaxes a little, Peridot squeezes her thighs around Jasper's waist. She presses her mouth against Jasper's groin and slowly works her way lower. The bigger gem bucks her hips as Peridot grazes her clit. A deep sound echos through the orange gem. Peridot smirks as she presses her fingers into Jasper's cunt. The feeling is odd and constricted, muffled through the material.

It takes a very short amount of time to make jasper turn into a sweaty pile of tense muscle. Peridot rubs and slides her fingers inside the bigger gem until she's begging and pleading. Then it's Peridots turn to be frustrated, no amount of maneuvering or twisting in Jasper's core gets the gem off. With a sigh she interrupts the otherwise unbroken groans, "I am going to lay on you, secure me."

The bigger gem's hands pin Peridot's hips against her belly. Jasper can feel the soft curve of Peridot's chest and thighs clearly.

Her face is in Jasper's crotch, while slightly awkward it's what she wanted to achieve. Peridot licks Jasper's mound and cups her groin with her free hand "Does this feel better?"

A swift jerk of the hips is all Peridot gets, she grins as Jasper begins to breathe harder and deeper. The green gem has an entire hands worth of fingers inside the bigger gem. It only takes a few seconds of Peridot lavishing attention on Jasper's nub to earn a deep, satisfying noise.

Peridot removes her mouth, for a moment pondering her own arousal. She slows her fingers, though Jasper's hold is tight it's slippery Peridot frees several slowly. "Hm, are you sated?" Jasper shakes her head from left to right several times.The smaller gem pulls at one of Jasper’s thighs, “Lift it up.” the leg rises and Peridot wraps her arms around the other gem’s thick thigh. “Good.” the little frown she usually wears evaporates as her pants are dismissed.

She can't think of anything but the heat radiating off of Jasper, Peridot carefully aligns their groins so that their clits rub together perfectly. The gem under her hasn't stopped shivering since she was first touched. Peridot begins to roll her hips as the soft begging that comes from the orange gem grows louder. Rubbing up against the other gem until they're both seeing stars is a decidedly pleasant way to end the checkup.


End file.
